


Storm of Agony

by CrimsonInk



Series: Iplier One-Shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Agony, Angst, Cigarettes, Gen, Pain, Revenge, Yelling, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonInk/pseuds/CrimsonInk
Summary: It was a cold night. Dark was up on the rooftop of the manor, looking at the town below.He took a drag of his cigarette. He couldn't get Actor out of his mind. Wouldn't let him for all what he had promised himself.He would get his revenge. Strike him down and stand above his corpse.But for now, all he could do was wait and have a chat with his oldest companion in time.However, things escalated and all Dark could see was white static and feel electricity running through his veins as he was struck by the storm within him.Emotions do things to people.Even Darkiplier.
Relationships: Darkiplier & Wilford Warfstache, Wilford Warfstache & Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Series: Iplier One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004523
Kudos: 10





	Storm of Agony

  
Dark sat on the rooftop of the manor, his red and blue aura hugged him closely and made him the safelight within the range of a few miles.

He took a drag of his cigarette and blew the puff into the chill night air.

The stars shown brightly that night in the cloudless night sky along with the moon.

There was that calming silence in the air he yearned for. The loneliness he needed at the moment.

However, it didn't last long.

The air around him shifted and a chaotic presence served him company. He took a deep breath and exhaled before taking another drag.

"What do you want, Wilford?"

The madman walked up to the dark entity and sat down beside him, legs stretched out and crossed over his ankles as he leaned back on his hands.

"I was looking for you."

He reached with his right hand into his front pocket of his beige trousers, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes. Dark handed over his lighter and Wil lit the cig sitting in-between his fingers.

"That still didn't answer my question."

Dark starred off into the distance. A familiar feeling stirred within him.

"You are thinking too much again." Wil murmured as he looked up at the moon.

"You know I can't help it. I won't rest until I finally find him and get my revenge for what he has done to us."

Silence followed and puffed the last cloud of smoke out into the air.   
Wilford said nothing for a moment, letting his chaotic madness settle and his own aura spread. It wasn't his usual pink one with yellow spirals. It was partially see through and the pink wasn't as bright and pastel but rather a soft shade. It looked like strings of rose cotton candy being pulled apart ever so softly into a puffy cloud with small, golden sparkles inside.

"You should let it rest, old friend. What do you get from murdering him?" Wilford's expression was stone faced, though the hurt in his eyes shone through and the furrow in his brows underlined that.

Dark had to only took a short glance at his childhood friend to tell that the cogs in his head were turning.  
How should he explain something so abstract as his own death and resurrection?

"What I get is a good night's rest and the peace for the souls within me that we deserve." He put out the cigarette bud and threw it in the ashtray next to him.

"We would be finally able to rest. Leave this world behind knowing that he can't do any more harm to the others." Darkiplier faced Wilford and let the other's aura sweep over his vessel.

Wilford faced Darkiplier too. The drug in his hand burning off and falling in small flakes of grey ash to the ground and onto his pants.

"You don't get it, Dark. You don't need to find him all on your own. I get your point of revenge but will it really do the job? What if he comes back once you're gone? Who would be there to stop his maniacal plans?"

Dark sighed as ever so often that day and gave Wil a hard look.

"I will make sure he won't ever get the chance of coming back."

Wilford tsked and took his last, long drag before he threw it to the side.

"Bullshit." He spat and his eyes lit up.

Anger, frustration, fear.

He didn't want Dark to be gone. He was the first ego to find him as Wilford Warfstache. Lost and lonely as he tried to sleep and murder his way through life. He was the one who brought some odd kind of balance into his chaotic life.

"You have no idea what I had to go through because of him, Wilford."

"And you have no idea what I will go through once you found your peace and leave this shit of a hellhole!"

"Do you merely understand what he did to me?!"

It was only the beginning of an escalating fight. Both knew that, the calm air suddenly tense and full of static.

"I don't because you never told me!"

"I can't. I literally can't tell you what happened, William!"

Wilford froze as he heard that name.

"W-william...?" He repeated.

His aura started to waver, slowly vanishing into thin air. His eyes glassy and all anger was gone within a blink.

"Wilford, I didn't mean to-"

"No." It was forced through tight lips.

"I- I think I've heard enough for tonight."

He stood on weak legs before he walked off. Dark looked at the spot where his friend just say by his side. His hands twitched and flexed, shoulders shaking as a storm of emotions ripped him apart.

"Why why why."

He repeated the word over and over again, it becoming his mantra.

"Why why why why WHY-"

Frustration, anger, agony flood his vision as he lost himself in that tornado. His eyes flickered from ink black to neon blue, then red, then both, then white, then back to blue and red.

**"WHY DID YOU DO THIS**  
**TO US MARK!?"**

**_"WHY US!"_ **

The lights in the manor flickered and the earth started to quake. The town below the hill where the residence was began to flicker in and out of existence as reality changed. 

His aura lashed out and expanded to a radius of a mile in total. Red and blue clashing and intertwining, mixed and separated.  
Dark's form flickered, vanished and then reappeared. One moment he stood and the other he was standing there, legs shoulder wide, back arched and facing the night sky where dark, heavy clouds formed into a spiral. His mouth was ripped wide open and his arms stretch out wide as his hands twitched. Those bright, neon glowing eyes shing as bright as his aura. It looked like he was struck by lightning as everything around him was drained from colour.

Wilford looked up from the Martini in his hand as noticed what happened around him.

The scream of a broken man rung through the air as everything expanded once more before it all collapsed back into its source.

He fell to the ground, lying there limp while static surrounded him. He laid in his side, eyes completely white.   
You couldn't tell if he was alive at this point. All you could see was the agony pulsing red in his veins and the pain rushing blue through his system.

Did Actor reached his goal and killed the villain of his story?

Had Dark to leave that hellhole without the satisfaction and peace he was yearning for?

_Was it his fault?_


End file.
